Previous Events
by LordFrieza
Summary: The time of the Superhero is now coming to a close... How will the world survive?
1. Chapter 1

_**Previous Events**_

_**Introduction**_

(The Batcave) 

The inside of the cave was so quite that every drop of water that fell into the ancient pools of water far below the walk ways could be heard until the sounds of fighting erupted from the computer. Bruce looked at the older man attempting to beat the younger faster looking thief. Each time the older man was hit he didn't fall, but instead he seemed to redouble his efforts. Bruce studied the fight and watched as slowly the older, larger man began to slow. It was going to happen now despite how much stronger he was. 

(On the screen) 

"It's all a Joke. Mother forgive me." The older man says before he is picked up and threw out of the plate glass window. 

Bruce watched the would be thief as he ransacked the apartment, but didn't take anything. It was not a simple robbery, but it was meant to look like one. Soon the police came in and the smarter of the two detectives figured that this was some kind of assassination. About an hour after the cops had left a man that looked like The Question arrived and shot a grappling hook up to the apartment and began to search. He watched how the man looked over every detail attempting to see what the police stumbled over. His searching lead him to a red button which opened up a secret compartment. That secret compartment held a uniform and various tools familiar to those that worked as vigilantes. 

The sound of footsteps wasn't lost on Bruce as he heard the familiar sound of Diana's boots hitting each step. She walked up behind him and watched the screen. The world looked depressed and scornful of heroes. She softly touched Bruce's shoulder and he turned toward her. 

"Is this happening now? A different universe, but one where this is currently going on?" She asked. 

He shook his head no and looked at the screen again for a second. 

"This happened twenty five years ago. I've watched the events before, and I fear that what happened there is starting to happen here." He said as he walked up the stairs with her. 

She brought his hand down to her pregnant stomach as they walked and he could feel the slightest kick. 

"What happened there?" She asked. 

"The government outlawed heroes. A strict enforcement was made, and only one hero worked outside of the law. He uncovered a plan that would go on to kill millions even though it promised world peace." Bruce answered as he opened the door for her. 

"What happened to him?" She asked. 

Bruce's shoulder slumped for a second. He knew that if the events held here like they did there he would share a similar fate with Walter Kovacks or Rorschach as he called himself. 

"He was too late to stop the plan, but he died telling the world. They killed him to keep him quite, but he had left his journal at a newspaper, and that newspaper ran with it. They informed the world and the world turned against the man responsible. Once that was done... What was feared happened. In a fit of paranoia the people of the world attacked each other. A war to end all wars was launched and nothing could stop it. If nothing had been done I believe that like on our world they would have seen through their differences, but it didn't happen." He said as they closed the secret door behind the grandfather clock. 

"Oh gods... Perhaps it would have been better to not tell the people." Diana said. 

"Perhaps, but I understand what Rorschach the man that uncovered it was thinking. What was done wasn't freeing men and women, but it was imprisoning them in fear. They feared an outside force more than themselves, and that heightened their sense of paranoia to a point that couldn't be controlled. Letting them know helped to release some of it, but not enough." he said as he looked into the eyes of the woman who had come to mean more to him than he could ever explain. 

"What part of that is happening now?" She asked. 

"The government is pushing to outlaw masks. They plan to outlaw those of us without powers, and attempt to control those with powers. I've researched, and they already know who Clark is and they are watching Lois. The moment they are ready to strike they will attack her to get to him." Bruce said as held her hands.


	2. Times are a changing

_**(AN: Hey Guys I thought that I would go ahead and give this story a go. Since I've re read the Dark Knight Returns, the Watchmen, and basically watched JL/U a hundred times I thought that I would base it in the JL/U world. I will however be using Cannon DCU characters. Donna, Jason Todd, Alec Holland aka Swamp Thing, and Starfire will be in the story. I most certainly will include Galatea since I absolutely love the idea of a relationship between her and Dick Grayson. They seem to compliment each other IMO. Of course suggestions, requests, and references to other comics are welcomed. Thanks, LF)**_

_**Previous Events**_

_**Chapter 1 'Times are a Changing'**_

(Washington DC - Capitol Building) 

Senator James Stevens looked at the other men and women of congress before him. He smirked as he lead the applause in the fact that the Keene act had been approved. Although the president showed some reservation for signing the bill he had finally fell into line. After all If President Obama wanted to get any more help from congress he would have to play ball and he knew it. There was no doubt that it would be an uphill battle, but with the legislation passed those masked freaks would have to step down. 

"This is the first step toward national safety! The police, National Guard, and Military will do for us what we need to be done. We will never, ever have to depend on any vigilante to come and save us." He announced getting massive applause. 

(Watchtower - Recreation room) 

Donna looked at the television as the announcement was made. She scrunched up her nose as the self righteous senator made his statement. To hear him talk it was as if the only thing that ever attacked the world was purse snatchers and petty thieves. She shook her head as she looked at one of her best friends. 

"What does this mean?" Kory asked as she looked at Donna. 

"It means that officially we're criminals." Galatea said as she walked into the room wearing her white body suit. 

"This won't stop everyone." Kory said. 

"No, Batman won't stop and I have no doubts that the government will keep Superman as a line of defense, but I don't know about anyone else." Galatea stated. 

"My sister won't stop her mission, and neither will I." Donna stated as she stood and looked at the blond standing behind her. 

"Cadmus is going to get bigger now. It'll have to. They will use them to stop every hero who isn't stepping down, and even if Batman doesn't stop. Eventually they will catch him, and believe me... The hole they will put him in is one that not even he can get out of." Galatea said sadly. 

"What about you?" Kory asked. 

"I don't know. I won't stop helping, but Cadmus has all of the information they need on me. It'll only be a matter of time before they come for me and Nightwing." She said as she turned and left the room. 

(two miles below Hobb's Bay - Metropolis) 

Amanda Waller strolled down the six foot wide, by ten foot high walk way. Like most of the rest of the facility the walk way was a pristine white completely unsoiled, and constantly scrubbed clean by a dedicated janitorial service that knew not to ask questions. A moment later she stopped before a room and opened the door. The moment she stepped inside she could feel a set of eyes on her. 

"I'm going to make this as painless as possible. With a very few exceptions you going to be a registered meta contracted through the United States Government. Any resistance will be met with harsh repructions. I'm going to assume that you understand, and there is no need for an answer. Know that we mean what I just said Mr. Kent." She said as she turned and walked out. 

Clark Kent walked out a few moments later his face a mix of anger and disgust. There had been times that Luthor had come close to cornering him like this, and a few times other enemies had made him become little more than a puppet, but now the government had forced his undying alligence by threatening Lois' life and the life of the unborn child in her womb. 

_Damn it... There's nothing I can do about this. If I make a move they will kill Lois, and I can't tell anyone... They will find out if I attempt to contact anyone inside of the league._ He thought as he left the facility. 

(Gotham City - Business District) 

Unlike the other untold amounts of criminals throughout the world those residing in Gotham knew that the Bat wouldn't scare. To the organized crime families running the illicit drug, prostitution, and counterfeiting rings it was another day of worrying about the bat, or it seemed as if it would be a normal day until the sight of several soldiers came into view. 

"What the hell is this?" Rupert Thorne asked Synthia Cooper his newest assistant. The tall, leggy blond shrugged her shoulders as she watched the soldiers. 

"I would assume that they are here to remove the bat; however, if that's the case then they are going to need a lot more men." She said as she watched them. 

(Gotham Police Department - Commissioner's office) 

Commissioner Gordon looked at the Major before him. The younger man stood looking proud and experienced. Gordon then shifted his eyes toward the other two men in his office and there was no doubt what was going on. 

"Commissioner Gordon, we are here to inform you that the vigilante 'Batman' is going to be captured. It is my duty to inform you that the Gotham Police Depart will assist in capturing the Batman, or those who do not will be found in contempt and imprisoned. Do I make myself clear?" the Major asked. 

"Major... I'm sorry I didn't get your name." Gordon stated. 

"Major Anthony Barnard Shaw at your service." He said as he looked at Gordon. 

"Well, Major Shaw, let me start with the fact that if Batman doesn't want to be caught there isn't anything anyone can do about that." Gordon started to say before the major cleared his throat. 

"Sir, with my soldiers are at least six who have stealth training. I have no doubt that they will be able to penetrate the vigilante's area without alarming him." Major Shaw stated. 

"Do you want to put money on that?" Gordon asked. 

(Wayne Manor) 

The last few weeks had been hectic to say the least. With the declaration of the 'Anti-Mask' or Keene Act every single 'super hero' had began to withdraw from the lime light. Bruce knew that Oliver and Dinah where both still working, but the two of them had attempted to adopt his stealth and action of being more of an urban myth than an actual hero. J'onn had elected to stay on the Watchtower to monitor it, and when no longer there he was staying with his second wife Bao J'onzz. Through J'onn Bruce had managed to keep track of the other league members. 

Bruce walked out of the den and looked into the large open hall. His talk with Dick had informed him of what he was already thinking. The Teen Titans had separated in order to save themselves, but it wasn't enough. Conner Kent, Garfield Logan, and Rachel Roth or Raven had been captured by government agents. Bruce examined the close circuit monitors from 'Titan Tower' and watched as the 'government agent' responsible captured the three titans who held 'him' off long enough for the others to escape. 

"They got to you didn't they Clark?" He asked as he looked at the video evidence. 

Before he started to do anything else Bruce began to look at the current security. The Manor had state of the art security, which was a step down from what he had in the cave. He had long since layered lead, steel, and Nth metal around the cave. For that reason if no other he knew that it would be next to impossible for Clark to simply punch his way in, but he wouldn't need to punch his way in if he could crash through the manor and simply rip one of the entrances open. Seeing his problem he began to impliment designs for twelve inch thick synthic nth metal shutters with Kryptonite weave in all of the entrances. 

He then thought about the manor itself. The first thought was to add an artifical kryptonite layer under the outer wall and between the inner wall, but the radiation could cause health problems in the unborn twins Diana was carrying. Instead he looked through some of the designs he had captured from Luthor during his times of helping Clark. One of the things luthor had designed was Kryptonite radiation lamps. The lamps could easily be placed all through the manor and act on the presence of Kryptonian DNA. He began to work on the designs, but stopped after a moment and decided to make most of them red solar radiation. If he could weaken Clark it would work infinitely better. 

"Bruce, what are you doing?" The voice of his persona goddess asked. 

"Insuring that we're safe." he said as he turned to face her. 

She looked behind him to see the closed circuit video and held her hand over her mouth. 

"Hera, Kal why?" She asked stunned to see Clark capturing the group of titans along with the soldiers there. 

"He had no choice. CADMUS has all of the information they need on him including his marriage to Lois. By now they know that she's carrying their child, and undoubtfully they've told him that if he doesn't help them then they will end her life." Bruce said as he stood and walked toward her. 

"How long do we have?" Diana asked. 

"It could be days, weeks, or hours. I've been going over the security and I'm adding a few things. Hopefully it will be enough. I doubt that Waller has given them the information on me, or otherwise they would have already knocked in our doors. The presence of the military in Gotham demonstrates how serious they in the fact that they want to find me. I've already informed Dick and 'Lynda' to lay low." He said. 

Diana smirked as she thought of 'Lynda' or Galatea. The fact that Dick had saved her from 'Meta Brawl' had stuck with her. After that she had stayed with him, and the two of them had entered into a serious relationship. It was good to see both Dick and Galatea happy, but at the same time it was disheartening to see Donna watching the relationship and seem so lost. She felt for her sister, but since Donna had elected to not be with Dick it had left room open for someone else to step in. 

"What of Donna and Cassie?" Diana asked. 

"Cassie escaped, but with Conner being captured I have no doubt that she will attempt to jeopardize her freedom to save him. Has for Donna I've invited her here for the time being." Bruce said. 

"Thank you my love." She said as she kissed his cheek. 

"Diana, this is going to get bad. I have no doubt in my mind that this will get bad." He said as they both looked at the video where it had paused to see Clark holding Conner Kent's knocked out form against the wall.


	3. Rag Doll

_**Previous Events  
>Chapter 2 'Rag Doll'<strong>_

(Hidden CADMUS Meta research facility) 

Conner groaned as he looked around the dark room. He could see little more than the occasional small dent in the walls, and the only sounds he could hear was the beating of his heart and the sound of his breath. That was until he focused. Then he could hear 'her' screaming. Rushing toward the door he found that even with his Kryptonian strength he couldn't cause it to budge. 

"RACHEL!" He screamed as he attempted to pry the door open. 

(Separate room) 

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. The doctors around her didn't seem to care about her objections and she felt the tight bonds of the bed she laid on holding her tight. 

"Hmmm... Obviously the being her mother mated with had some substantial benefits. We need to see if we can copy the 'father's' side of her genetics as soon as possible. Also what has Dr. Hugo Strange said about a complete psychological analysis?" The Doctor asked. 

"Dr. Strange said that he can begin a complete analysis on her once we have finished harvesting what information we need from her. He has no doubts that he can break her mind down into something far more obedient." A separate doctor said. 

"Oh, you mean like he did with the green one. Good, well that's enough for today." The main doctor said before they stepped out and the bonds released Rachel. She fell to the floor and hugged herself tightly. 

_Garfield... Oh God what did they do to you?_ She silently asked herself. 

(Gotham - the Narrows) 

The sound of nothing surrounded Artie as he kept to the shadows. His training with the great martial artists, and with some of the oldest families still practicing Ninjutsu made him a perfect candidate for what the commanding officer referred to as the 'Silent Squad'. The squad was made up of at least five other guys who had similar training, but for all of their training, their confidence, and their quick movements none of them had gotten a step closer to finding the 'Batman'. 

_Screw it... Just going to call it a night and light up a smoke._ Artie thought. He stepped toward the edge of the building and let himself fall toward the fire escape. His hands confidently reached out and grabbed the old steel railing. 

However the railing wasn't nearly as confident, or strong as Artie and it quickly gave way. His graceful movements began to become stiff, jagged, and unfocused. A blood curtling scream escaped from his young throat as the wind whipped through his coppery hair. The unforgiving ground sped closer to him ready to accept his body as payment, but suddenly his fall was stopped. He felt himself being hefted into the air and his entire bulk was dumped onto a rooftop. 

"Overconfidence will be your end boy." A harsh voice said. 

Artie knew that he had no place to talk back, to attempt an arrest, or even act tough. The smell coming from him, from the lack of control he had over his own bowels proved that point. 

"You... You didn't let me die."

"Unlike the rest of your team you show promise. You're the only one that managed to get within two blocks of me. I've watched you, and I've watched the others. There is more good here you could do other than looking for someone who is protecting a city." 

"I'm... I'm suppose to take you in. Orders are orders." 

"Do you think that I would let you take me in?" 

The voice was close, so close, but the figure was still unseen. Artie struck out with a quick jab, and suddenly he felt a powerful force slam into his stomach. The iron hard muscles suddenly became pliable, soft, and jello like. Artie fell to the knees and he heard a dark chuckle. 

"Kids, always thinking that you know better. I'm offering you something more, something bigger than what they can give you. Right now you have the military, you have the corrupt laws passed by a even more corrupt man in an attempt to take away the safety so many depend on." 

The voice is cold, rough, and even, but the message is passionate. Artie takes in what is said and even with being disgraced slightly by his momentary loss of bowel control he seems to understand. Each time he went searching for the bat there was rapes, muggins, beatings, and the bat had managed to stop some of them, but he couldn't stop all of them. The 'Batman' could have easily already killed him, but he didn't. Instead he saved him, and only showed him who's ball park it was, and who was the home team. 

"Say I believe you, that I would want to join in on this. What's to keep the government from finding us?" 

"No job worth doing is ever easy." 

"I'll give my notice tomorrow, where do I meet you?" 

"This building here in the shadows tomorrow night, and don't think about pulling a fast one. I'm watching, I'm _always_ watching." 

(Wayne Manor - indoor pool and jacuzzi) 

Diana smiled softly as she sat in the pool. She had been so hot lately that all she wanted to do was sit in cold water, although the air jets helped relax her back. She felt her stomach and could feel the small kicks coming from inside of her. Gently she rubbed the expanded skin before her and tried to picture her babies, well their babies. It was almost funny that the gods saw fit that she carry a boy and a girl. Slightly she winced in pain. Another kick and this one was directly in a kidney. 

"Madam is there anything I can bring you?" Alfred asked as he stood at the edge of the pool. 

"A glass of herbal tea. Alfred... Do I look fat?" 

"Madam, you are lovely, as lovely as ever." He said as he turned and walked out. 

(In the kitchen) 

Alfred looked at the company in the room with him. He smiled toward Dick. 

"It's good to see you Master Dick." 

"It's good to be here Alfred, so Diana looks as beautiful as ever?" 

"Master Dick, when Madam Wayne was here in this house and pregnant she would ask the same question. Take in consideration that she was hormonal, slightly unbalanced, and had a drive to be right at all times. It would have been foolish to tell her anything different than what she needed to hear. Miss Diana is all of that plus an Amazon. With that said... Mother Pennyworth did not raise a fool."


	4. New Rules New Game

_**Previous Events  
>Chapter 3 'New Rules, new Game'<strong>_

(Crime Alley - three weeks later) 

The chill in the air bit at Bruce as he sat atop an old tenement building. The ancient brownstone was one of the older buildings in Gotham, and one that had seen the most blood. constant shootings, robberies, rapes, murders happened in its walls and right outside of them, but tonight it wasn't the building that matter so much as it was the new soldier to the slowly growing army. Arthur 'Artie' McReilly was skilled, but he still lacked the finer tuning that would allow him to be completely unseen. Add to the fact that the principal of no killing was still new to him. The man couldn't understand why Bruce had broken his rifle and insisted on training him with shurikens, grappling lines, and gas pellets. Although his inability to understand didn't matter one bit. All that mattered was the fact that he learned. Bruce stayed back in the shadows watching 'Artie' as he stopped what could be considered a major robbery. Bruce ran a gloved hand over his stubble covered chin and found at least six mistakes that Arthur made. He became visible too early, he wasted two shuriken on one tire when one would easily have busted it, his attacks while borderline efficient still left him open to attacks. Moments later Arthur stood on the roof top opposite of Bruce. Of all of the lessons Arthur was picking up on one quickly. The most shadow covered, dark corner was the best to be invisible in. 

"They're the police's problem now." 

"Barely." 

Arthur almost growled at the verbal attack on his performance. 

_Jesus what the fuck does this guy want? I took them out, I did it in less than five minutes, and no civilians died!_

"It's still a win." 

Arthur didn't budge on that. It was a win. Someone would get to keep their business, six punks would go to prison where they belonged, and no one died. 

"You reacted to slow, you stood out too soon, your attacks where sloppy, undisciplined, and to open. If those would have been some of the darker element then you wouldn't be standing here." 

Arthur let out a slow uneven breath. None of the men he trained under was this demanding, but he wasn't someone who would just quit either. 

"There's a good chance that those punks will be out on the street in a few days." 

"They'll remember." 

"Wouldn't making an example..." Arthur didn't even get to finish his sentence before the intimidating figure of the Bat stood before him. 

"There is a line that we do not cross. No killing. Every death those punks, their bosses, and every psychopath commit is blood on our hands. We do not add to it." Bruce growled. 

"Alright, alright... Am I going to get to fight some of the darker elements?" 

"When you're ready, and not a second before." 

(Blüdhaven - Industrial harbor) 

Dick groaned as he looked around. The soft sounds of something dripping caught his attention and he turned toward it. Hanging in a well lit corner was Huntress. He tried to speak, but all that came out was muffled sounds. Slowly he began to become aware of his surroundings. He was in a warehouse, real original, and he was taped, yep taped, to a chair with tape across his mouth. 

"It was a lovely place just like this. Yes, I believe that was the last place I saw the second boy wonder. I believe what we need here is a few pictures. Me, the crowbar, and of course... someone else to take the boy wonder's place." A humorious, but dark voice said as a powder white individual walked out. 

Dick studied the Joker as he stood there holding a short crowbar. It's metallic blue shine was off set to a dark stain. He walked toward Dick and rapped the crowbar across his ribs. 

"This one man he played one! He played knick knack on my thumb!, oh, but that wasn't your thumb," He rapped the crowbar hard across Dick's right thumb instantly breaking it, and causing the skin to split open, "There we go! With a knick, knack, patty Wack!," He exclaimed as he rapped the crowbar across Dick's ribs again, "Give a Dog a bone! This old man when rolling home!" 

"Second verse boss!" 

"True right Bruno! This old man he played two, he played knick, knack on my shoe!," Joker exclaimed as he rammed the crowbar down on Dick's right foot breaking several bones and causing it to swell, "With a knick, Knack, patty, Wack!," This time the crowbar found Dick's right arm cracking the bone and causing the feeling of fire to spread through it. "Give a dog a bone! This old man when Rolling Home!" 

"Looks like he needs you sing the entire song boss!" 

"I think that you're right Bruno! This old man he played three, He played Knick," He shouted as he struck Dick's right knee. "Knack," He exclaimed as he struck Dick's left knee, "On my knees! With a knick, knack, Patty, Wack!," He squealed as he slammed the crowbar into Dick's stomach, "Give a dog a bone, This old man when rolling home!" 

Dick's head began to roll slightly, "Don't go to sleep yet! We've still got several more lines to go... Oh what the hell we'll get to my favorites, This old man He played nine," He said as the tape around Dick was cut lose and the former boy wonder fell to the floor, "He played Knick!" He said as the crowbar came down hard on Dick's back. A muffled scream escaped Dick's lips for a moment, "Knack!," Joker shouted happily as he danced a little and brought his foot down hard on the small of Dick's back, "on my spine!" Joker screamed happily as he brought the crowbar back down and this time Dick felt as if his legs, his hips, and most of his lower back was suddenly filled with fire and then everything went numb. 

"Well... Birdbrain it's time for my final lyric... This old man, he played seven, he played nightwing up to heaven..." Joker said with a wide grin as he brought the crowbar hard down on the back of Dick's head. 

"Boys, our other guest looks dirty... Lets give her a bath." He said with a smile as the three henchmen there opened a trap door and dropped the huntress into the unforgiving ocean below. 

(Dick's Apartment) 

Galatea looked at the monitor in front of her with worry. Dick was usually back by now unless something big was going down, and if it was he would have contacted her. She started to contact him when his vitals began to drop. Worry filled her as she looked at the locator and realized where he was. Instantly she took off and headed in the direction of the warehouse. Within moments she flew inside and saw Dick laying in a puddle of blood. 

"Dick... God no" 

"Save huntress..." He whispered through a swollen jaw. 

'Tea used her X'ray vision and saw a body sinking below the warehouse. She dove through the floor and caught the woman before she could sink any further. She brought Helena back up and the huntress coughed hard as she gasped for air. She went to dick and tried to move him only to hear him scream in pain. her hands gently let him back down. 

"Joker... Broke my back... beat Huntress... call... help..." He could barely get out. 

She tapped her communicator and for a moment no one answered. 

"This is Troja." Donna answered over the communicator. 

"It's Dick... Oh God! We need help now!" Galatea's worried filled, screaming voice said over the communicator.


	5. An Ending to Every Beginning

_**This Chapter is dedicated to Janagirl who has shown much love to the relationship between Huntress and Question. Enjoy...**_

_**Previous Events  
>Chapter 4 'An Ending to every Beginning'<strong>_

(Wayne Memorial Hospital/formerly Gotham General - three days later)

A soft groan escaped from the lips of the female occupant of the hospital bed. Slowly her eyes opened only to see a familiar red head sitting by her bed gently snoozing. Achily she reached her hand toward him and touched his arm. The sensation brings him out of his sleep and he looks at with a sense of relief.

"Hey." She said her voice sounding horse.

"I thought that I had lost you." He said cutting through the chase.

"Not going anywhere, but where am I?" She asked.

"Hospital, Gotham. I've kept them from injecting anything that contains mind control serums into you." he said as he watched her eye brows furrow for a moment.

"Vic, sweetie, lay off of the conspiracy theories for a minute alright." She said, "So, when can I leave?"

"Helena..." Vic started before he shut his mouth.

"What? What aren't you telling me?" She asked as she studied his face. Suddenly her face paled as she touched her stomach. Her eyes began to water as she looked at him, "No, Please God not that please." She said as she studied Vic's face.

"It happened here at the hospital. The baby miscarried shortly after you arrived." He said his voice sounding hollow.

Helena closed her eyes and felt hot fresh tears stream down her cheeks. She and Vic had known about the pregnancy for about two months, and she was about a month along to begin with. She knew better than to be patrolling, but not going out would drive her crazy and make her soft so the only answer was to patrol, but promise that she would call for backup.

"Helena, I'm sorry."

_Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about? You're not the one that killed our child our little girl. I know it would have been a girl, and she would have been the best of both of us. Instead now... Now I can add baby killer to my long list of things I hate about myself._ Helena thought as she looked out the window.

"Vic, I don't feel like talking right now... Would you mind... Would you mind to leave for a while?" She asked.

Vic looked at her and nodded, although he felt as if his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He stood and walked out of the door and an almost feral growl escaped his lips. Not realizing what he was doing Vic ran down to his car and slid into the seat. Within seconds he was in the 'Narrows' and his transformation into the Question had long since been complete. His eyes went directly to a bar where most of the trash that worked for men like the Joker hung out. He walked to the bar and moved inside. Everyone grew quiet as he moved toward the closest table.

"Where is the Joker?" He asked his voice taking on a darker tone.

No one said a word, but one of the men shuffled uneasily in his seat. Vic moved toward him and looked at the man standing there.

"I said where is he?" Vic roared the question.

"You ain't the bat, and I'm not answering." The man said as took a drink from a tumbler full of whiskey.

Growling slightly Vic grabbed the tumbler and crushed it in the man's hand causing him to drop to his knees. He squeezed a little harder making the man cry out in pain.

"I said where is the Joker?" He shouted.

"I can..can't! He'll kill me!" The man shouted before Vic squeezed harder causing a piece of glass to come out the back side of the man's hand.

"Oh God! Last I knew he was at the Jolly Jack! I swear to God!"

Vic let go of his hand and turned to walk out.

"If you pray, then you better pray he's there." Vic said as he walked out of the bar.

(Wayne Manor - Medical Ward)

Galatea looked at the pristine white walls of the medical room and felt a little nauseous. The look of the room itself reminded her of CADMUS, and she wanted nothing to do with that place if at all possible. Her eyes went back to Dick as she heard one of his eye lids move slightly. He had been out since Dr. Thompson had checked him over. While Dr. Thompson wasn't clear it was obvious that she had little hope of Dick walking again. To be honest Galatea didn't care. All that mattered to her was that he would live.

"Must be heaven." His horse voice said.

She smiled as his slightly corny pick up line and touched his chest gently.

"Don't scare me like that again." She said

His eyes moved from her to his toes. She watched him stare at them for several seconds before Dr. Thompson walked back in.

"I'm glad to see you among the living Dick." Dr. Leslie Thompson said as she neared him.

"Doc... My legs." He started before she held her hand up and looked at him.

"Dick can you move your arms?" She asked.

He lifted both arms with ease.

"Good, can you feel this?" She asked as she pricked him with a needle above his groin.

"Ouch, hey!" He said looking surprised at her.

"Now... How about this?" She asked.

"How about what?" HE asked before she indicated to the pin sticking out of his leg.

He swallowed hard as he studied the pin.

"I didn't think so. Dick, your legs are paralyzed. For some reason the rest of you seems to be fine, although I would suggest any sexual activity waiting until your spine has healed, or at least healed as much as it is going to."

"Can't.. Isn't there anything that you can do?" He asked.

"Sorry, but broken Spines are tricky. You might regain the ability to walk, and you might not. For the moment be thankful for what you do have." She said before she turned around and walked out of the room.


End file.
